A host, such as a mobile terminal, may be configured to receive address configuration information via internet protocol (IP) version 6 (v6) router advertisements (RA) or dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP)v6 messages, however the host, such as the mobile terminal, may not be able to verify the legitimacy of the RA or DHCP messages. Such inabilities to verify the legitimacy of messages may lead to attacks, such as rogue RA attacks. Additionally, in an instance in which rogue DHCP servers are used, the mobile terminal likely will not be able to determine if a DHCP server is a legitimate server to assign IP addresses for that network. The inability to verify the legitimacy of the assigned IP address may allow attackers to misconfigure mobile terminals the way they see fit, for example, an attacker may cause a mobile terminal to use wrong source addresses or may lead a misconfigured router/server to assign incorrect IP addresses to mobile terminals undetected. In effect attackers may place both denial-of-service attacks and/or setup hosts for man-in-the-middle attacks. Alternatively or additionally, mobile terminal IP address misconfiguration may happen also in cases of router or DHCP server misconfigurations, when the router or the server sends a RA/DHCP_offer messages that leak into network segments where they are not supposed to.
Additionally service set identifier (SSID) trustworthiness is also a problem. For example, it is increasingly popular for attackers to setup up a SSID with a name like “Sprint” or “ATT” and in response users may join such networks thinking that they are trusted providers and wireless services.